bham101fandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother 4
The fourth season of Bham101's Big Brother premiered on August 7, 2013 and concluded on August 21, 2013. Dave Triana was crowned the winner by a vote of 8-1 against runner-up Jessica Barry. Following their appearance on this season, numerous HouseGuests have went on to appear in various other editions of the series. HouseGuests Joanna Seabrook, Brett Pate, Perry Thomas, and Andrew Bivins returned as HouseGuests in Big Brother 5, placing 7th, 11th, 6th, and 10th respectively. TamiLynn Rasmussen also appeared on that season via Pandora's Box. JD McPeak and Jessica Barry later returned as HouseGuests for Big Brother 13, where they placed 12th and 4th respectively. Format See Season 1 format Due to the increased number of HouseGuests, the jury will now consist of 9 members instead of 7 members unlike the three previous seasons. Also, the grand prize has been doubled to $1 million (runner-up gets $125,000). Pandora's Box will return this season. HouseGuests Advertisements revealed that 18 new HouseGuests will enter the Big Brother House. Have-Nots Voting Notes 1: During Week 1, there were two Heads of Household, Brett and Michelle. Both had to agree on two people to nominate for eviction. If the two Heads of Household failed to agree, they would be stripped of their duties and would become the nominees for eviction themselves. Brett and Michelle agreed to nominate Alana and Andrew. 2: As Head of Household, Breanna voted to break the tie on Day 20. 3: The Head of Household and the Have/Have-Not competitions took place at the same time. The HouseGuests were placed in three teams of five. The team that places first will be eligible to win HoH, while the team that places last will be Have-Nots. 4: Samantha and Timmy, the winners of the Head of Household competition, must agree on which of the two will win HoH, while the other would receive immunity from nominations. Samantha won HoH, while Timmy won immunity from nominations for the week. 5: As Head of Household, Samantha had to choose the have-nots for the week. 6: For opening Pandora's Box, J.D. has earned the Diamond Power of Veto (which can be used until the week 9 eviction). However, the rest of the house will be the Have-Nots for the week. 7: Week 7 was a double eviction week. Following Joanna's eviction, the remaining HouseGuests played a week's worth of game – including HoH and Veto competitions, and Nomination, Veto, and Eviction ceremonies – during the remainder of the live show, culminating in a second eviction for the week. 8: The first four HouseGuests eliminated from the endurance HoH competition would become have-nots. 9: J.D. used the Diamond Power of Veto shortly before the eviction ceremony. He used it on TamiLynn and named Breanna as her replacement. 10: Dave won the Power of Veto and was exempt from nomination from the Diamond Power of Veto. Kalli, as reigning Head of Household, was immune from nomination as well and was unable to vote. 11: Week 13 had a special eviction night event. Due to this, the eviction and the following HoH occur two days earlier on Day 95. 12: During the finale, the jury members voted for which finalist should win Big Brother.